As is generally well known, a Plastibell method is often used to circumcise infant boys. In this method, an edge of the foreskin is first pulled open with clamps and a probe is inserted to tear the foreskin off the penile head. Next, if the size of the meatal opening is very small, a “Dorsal crush” is made to prevent bleeding and then cut and the ligature, such as string, is placed around the penis for later use. Then, as the foreskin is laid back exposing the glans, a Plastibell surgical instrument is inserted over the glans and the foreskin is pulled forward and over the bell shaped body portion of such instrument. Next, a clamp is placed to hold the foreskin to the Plastibell's Y-shaped handle and to maintain the Plastibell in its optimum position. The string is tied in the Plastibell's groove and the portion of the foreskin is cut off with scissors starting at the dorsal slit and using the anterior end of the body portion as a guide. Finally, the Plastibell's handle is snapped of at its juncture with the anterior end of the body portion to complete the procedure. The structure of the Plastibell is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,407 issued to Kariher et al.
Several problems are constantly encountered in using the existing Plastibell method. The first problem is encountered in that the foreskin may slip and retract during the procedure thus often leading to another circumcision or even to adhesion of the foreskin to the glans. The second problems is encountered in that the sterile forceps are required to hold the outer edge of the foreskin and sterile scissors or other cutting tools are required to cut off the foreskin portion. The need for multiple sterile instruments poses difficulties in certain geographical areas where sterilization procedures may be of less than desirable quality and proper instruments may not be available.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved surgical instrument for performing circumcisions.